Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Darkness/Transcript
(The following movie is classified PG-13. It contains extremely frequent language, sci-fi violence, and multiple scenes of bloody violence. Parental Guidance is recommended for those under 13.) *(The movie starts where it left off, Barranco open his eyes and notices he is in the labotory level.) *'King Pig': Are you okay, buddy. *'Barranco': Yeah, all i know is that i tried to stop Mordecai, speaking of that, what happen when i got knocked out? *'King Pig': You were taken here. That's all that happened. *'Ridley': And since before that happened, Mordecai is in the prison level, and when that succeed all the sudden, some sort of dark like goo just appeared. *'Lord Summoner's computer': This is something called Dark Substance. It can be used to cover planets in darkness. *'Barranco': Thats impossible! Computer, did this so called Dark Substance come from our experiment? *'Empire Computer': Negative, this goo is sent to bad guys as a suprise gift. *'Zelok': I check out most of the goo, and this also said it would corrupt any good to bad. *'Plankton': I have a pont what Zelok, but is that machine sure that goo is a gift? *'Barranco': Possibly, hey Summoner, check if the computer is right. *'Lord Summoner': It is right. *(The Empire Lords smiled) *(Subtitle: Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Darkness) *'(Scene shows to the Park) *(Nate enters his Ford F-150 SVT Raptor "home") *'Nicole': (Her legs are seen to be in each cast) Hey Nate, the doc said that i can still move my legs, but it hurts a little. *'Nate': Well, its strange that Mordecai disappeared without a trace, and do you ever miss Zim and Gumball that much? *'Nicole': It's true. *'Nate': I can go get the healing gun at the Park. *(Somewhere in the Park) *'Studder': As you can see Paz, that is why onions were my favorite food. *'Paz': (sarcastically) Yay. By the way, have you seen Nate? I want to ask him something. NYA!! *'Studder': Yeah, he lives in the truck right there. *'Nate': Where is the healing gun? *'Paz': What healing gun!? I just here to ask you and Nicole if you two would like to help me revive Zim and Gumball. *(Nate and Nicole have angry looks) *'Nate': The healing gun that we use when people die. *(Paz is seen wiith a mad face black tape used for eyebrowls) *'Paz': YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT!! *(Later) *'Paz': I got the bodies. *'Nate': (looks up) Oh no. *'Paz': What did you mean oh no!? They are the bodies of Zim and Gumball. *(Paz looks up) *'Paz': Whoops, wrong ones. (Get the corpses of Zim and Gumball) Here the real ones. *(Zim and Gumball are healed) *'Zim': You saved us? *'Gumball': I thought you guys hated us. *'Nate': Why would we? *(Zim and Gumball look confused) *'Zim': We demand an anwser. *'Nate': Why would we hate you? (Looks up to see bricks falling from the sky) No, I'm not doing this again. *(Nate dodges the bricks) *(The bricks hit the ground, and a hole opens up.) *'Gumball': Better question, why would bricks fall out of the filthing sky!? *(A bunch of bricks hit on Paz feet and cotton is splattered out) *'Paz': Aw man, how am i gonna walk good now!? *(Scene switches to Pink and Barranco Jr to reveal that they were invisible with a metal jet pack while flying and dropping brick) *'Pink': So you still can't believe that you have predator vision from the first time you were invisible? *'Barranco Jr': Yeah, i just can't believe that this is what we see when we were invisible. *'Pink': Well never mind that, i just put this device on one of those so called brick that makes the brick as to be Unmissed. *(With Mordecai) *'Dib': Mordecai? I thought you were dead. *'Mordecai': Of course not, why would I be dead? *(Back at the park) *'Zelok': The day, heroes shall fall. *(An Empire Scarab appeared) *'Jul Mdama': Everything is now going as planned Zelok. *(3 Empire Submarine Carriers approached) *(In Nate's Ford Raptor) *'Nate': (sees the ships) Crap. *(Gek approaches with an energy swod) *'Gek': Surrender in the name of the Empire, or else! *(Nate drives away at high speeds) *'Nate': (gets out) Guys, hide your shit! Gek is here. *(The Ford was followed by several Empire Camungs) *'Zelok': Now, time to fire (Press some notifications of Nate's Ford) Nate's vehicle! *(Zelok's Camung, fires a Laser at one of the wheels) *(The shot misses, hits the floor, and hits Nate's leg) *'Nate': OH SHIT! *(Scene switches back to Zelok) *'Zelok': Aw shoot. (Fires another laser) *(This time the laser hits the gas tank, making the Ford stop) *'Nate': You son of a bitch! *(Punches Zelok, some blood come out) *'Zelok': Foolish. youngface! (Chokes Nate by both of his arms) *'Sonic.EXE': (kick the whole Empire fleet away) *(All the sudden, an Empire Lich approached, and zapped the ground, making Sonic.EXE go unconscious) *'Sonic': (Touches Sonic.EXE's forehead) He's knocked out cold. *(Later) *'Nate': Hopefully he'll be ok. *(All the sudden, Argan approached, punching Nate) *'Argan': Prepare for your doom heroes! (Plants a Empire technology bomb and runs off) *(The house explodes and the gang escaped) *'Nicole': Never liked that house anyway. *'Nate': Bey Zim, Gumball, really feel bad, the true reason I can't join the I.E is because I am never use of that Irken technology. *'Zim': But, we never said you might want to not do that anymore. Category:Transcripts